In the field of e-commerce, consumers may browse and purchase a wide variety of products via web pages or mobile applications provided by online merchants. In many circumstances, a user can visit the Web site of a Web merchant (or a “Web store”) or other electronic marketplace that sells one or more items. Once there, the user can search for and view information about the items, give an instruction to place an order for one or more items, and provide information needed to complete the purchase (e.g., payment and shipping information). Some websites also provide users with purchase recommendations, such as when a user performs a search for a particular type of product, or places an item in a “shopping cart” for purchase.